


100 Things #24 (Breakfast With Scot)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [24]
Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #24 (Breakfast With Scot)

“Sam?” Scot toyed with the pancake Ts on his plate unusually reticent to meet Sam's gaze.

Sensing there was something more going on than a request to pass the syrup Sam folded his newspaper and set it down next to his plate. If this was something important he wanted to make sure that Scot knew he had Sam's full attention. “Yes?”

“You and Eric aren't sick are you?”

Sam frowned, not liking where this conversation might be going. So far Scot had not really questioned the fact he was being raised by a gay couple, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. God only knew what he hearing in school. Choosing his words carefully he replied. “What do you mean by sick?”

Scot frowned and was silent for a moment emotions flickering across his face to quickly to be clearly identified. “You know, sick. Cold, cough, influenza, diabetes, scoliosis, cancer.” Scot waved a hand vaguely in Sam's direction. “Sick.”

“Scoliosis isn't a disease its a deformation of the spine that...” Sam cut himself off when Scot's head jerked up and he was gifted with a confused glare. “It's not important. No, as far as I know neither one of us is sick. I feel good and Eric rarely even catches cold. All that time spent on the ice I suspect.”

“Oh, that's good then.” Scot's breath gusted out and he picked up his fork, diving into his food with his normal amount of gusto.

Something niggled at Sam that this was more than curiosity. While Scot often seemed random on the surface when you delved down there was usually a good reason for why he acted the way he did. “Why do you ask?”

Fork halfway to his mouth, Scot paused then set it back down. His usual flamboyant bravado replaced by a hesitant, unsure, little boy. “When I was making pancakes this morning I realized that I was happy. Even happier than I remember being when I was with my mum because I loved her, but I had to take care of her. Then I started thinking about what would happen if you and Eric got sick or ...” His voice cracked leaving the word 'died' hanging unspoken in the air.

Without thinking Sam wrapped his arms around Scot pulling him and the chair he was sitting on close. They sat that way for a moment, each fighting to get a handle on his emotions. When Sam spoke his voice was huskier than usual, but soft and soothing. “Eric and I are fine and we have no plans to die any time soon.”

“Good.” Scot shifted so that he could rest his head on Sam's shoulder and sighed. “That is very good.”


End file.
